The three and the sum
by Fridaythe15
Summary: A little TOME (terrain of magical expertise) yaoi fic I decided to throw together. read for more info! :3


"Move quicker Nye!" exclaimed Kirbopher.  
"I am squire!" Nylocke yelled to Kirb. "I'm not a squire damn it Nye!" All Nye could think about was Kirb being his cute little squire he didn't know why he thought like that he was just attracted to him and his childish behavior some days, he thought as he walked up to Kirb. "What did you want to show me?" Nylocke inquired. "This." was all Kirb said and looked off the cliff. "Breath taking isn't Nye?" "Yes." Nye said smiling "Its beautiful." Looking off the cliff was the beautifying view of the never ending sky. "Come on lets head back and meet Alpha." "Yes let us leave squire." Kirb just sighed and smile a little bit at the stupid little nickname and started walking behind Nye. Returning to the meeting point where Alpha was sitting and waiting for the two friends to meet up with him. "Hello there sir Alpha!" Yelled Nylocke. Alpha smiled and waved while shouting back "Finally you two showed up." He chuckled. "So what was the hold up?" Alpha asked. "Just looking around you know." Kirb said. "Looking at what?" Alpha inquired. "Just the sky sir Alpha nothing more." Was all Nylocke said. "Anyways I'll be back GC wanted me to help him in a battle I'll be back in a few minutes." "Okay we'll just sit here and be bored out of our minds, if you come back and I don't move I died of a boredacoma." Kirb laughed. Nylocke and Alpha just chuckled and then burst into uproarious laughter and that was all that was heard in the little part if Lavendera "Anyways I'm heading off to go meet GC, see ya!" Alpha said as he turned around and headed off to meet GC. Kirb sighed and slowly turned around to face Nye while asking "So Nye what do you wanna do?" Which was quickly answered with sealed lips, Kirb stared wide eyed into Nylocke's and blushed furiously while the dragon kissed him. Moving away from the shocked Kirbopher, Nylocke looked towards the ground. "Why did you kiss me?" questioned Kirb. "I've loved you for a while squire. I understand if you never want to talk to me again, but don't let this effect our friendship." He said almost on the verge of sobbing. Kirb just stood there and thought about what just happened and walked up to Nye. "Look at me." Kirb demanded. Nylocke's head shot up at the tone in his voice and was prepared to get yelled at by him, but instead he felt lips against his and his eyes shot open. Kirb pulled away from the kiss and said this slowly "I love you too Nye." He said blushing and looking away. The next thing that happened was Kirb's face was turned and Nye kissed him again more passionately and deepened the kiss. Alpha returned ten minutes later. All Alpha saw was a full out make out session between the two friends and Alpha instantly blushed, walked up behind Nye, and asked "Where is mine?" Nye and Kirb jumped and pulled away panting. "Alpha!" They exclaimed together, before Alpha pulled Kirb into a kiss and slid in between the two. Alpha was sitting on Nylocke's lap and kissing Kirb, who was on his lap was, giving into kissing Alpha and let him explore his mouth. Nylocke just sat there in shocked lust watching as Alpha and Kirb kissed, Nye didn't even know what he was hardly doing but the next thing he did was grab Alpha's hips and started grinding against him. Alpha pulled back and inhaled sharply at what Nye was doing and told him to let go. Nye did what Alpha asked and watched as Alpha placed Kirb in his lap and kissed Nye hard with passion and increasing lust. Kirb sat there and pouted slightly since he wasn't getting attention, but sat there and watched as Alpha and Nye french kissed. He blushed furiously at the site and continued to watch. Alpha soon pulled away from Nye and returned to Kirb and started to take off his clothes. Nye did the same and Kirb just sat and watched in sheer amazement at the builds on the two figures before him. Alpha had a lithe figure and a well defined body, Nye had a well built frame and a very defined body. Kirb almost wanted to start drooling or possibly die from sheer amazement watching as the two were just in the bottoms of there outfits. Alpha approached Kirb and whispered seductively into his ear "lets see what we have here, shall we?" Kirb thought he died and went to heaven, when he was brought back to reality when Alpha grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up over his head. Alpha looked over Kirb's body lithe frame and semi-defined muscles was quite attractive to Alpha and Nye's eyes. Kirb was then sandwiched in between the two and was kissed hard by Alpha and felt Nye nibbling on his skin. He moaned at the caresses from the two and couldn't resist touching Alpha back. He traced Alpha's muscles, and when the two pulled away for air he snaked his way to the juncture of Alpha's neck and left his own little mark. The situation quickly escalated and bottoms were being yanked off until the three of them were naked. It didn't stop the sandwiched position returned and stroking each other started. The pace quickened, Kirb could tell when he felt a pair of hands groping his ass and one stray hand finding his entrance and a finger slipping in. He gasped at the intrusion and clutched onto Alpha as his finger moved in and out, it hurt he admitted that much but it was still pleasurable. He slightly cried out as a second, then a third entered into his entrance. He soon got used to it and knew what was going to happen soon, next he felt a finger with a slight claw like nail enter him as well, he started getting a higher then the earth feeling and a slight sinking feeling when two more entered after the fourth and he knew what was coming. Alpha and Nye removed their fingers and Kirb meweled at the emptiness but soon he was lifted up a little bit and slowly lowered. He felt the heads of the others lust slowly push into his entrance, he groaned in pain and his eyes leaked out tears. Alpha licked them away and Nye kissed his neck trying to soothe Kirb's pain away. When the pain left Kirb nodded and Nye pulled almost all the way out and drove right back in Alpha did the same and this pattern continued. Kirb lustfully spoke "Faster!" The pace increased and Nye kissed Kirb's neck and the side of his face when he would turn his face Alpha full out did the same, the kisses were sloppy but Kirb didn't care. The pace ended when Kirb released a slightly loud scream as he came. Nye and Alpha following soon after. Alpha pulled out first then Nylocke, Kirb just sat there and waited as Alpha brought him his shirt and Nye his pants. He slowly got dressed with the others. They sat down against a rock in a hidden location, snuggled, and went to sleep. When they awoke they remembered what happened and ended up being together and never telling anyone else. Little did they know GC heard them but he would never tell anyone else, except them since he now knew about the group.


End file.
